Talk:Chain of Command, Part I (episode)
Section titles I hope it's ok that I didn't make the Section names generic like "Act One", etc. I just knew I needed something to clarify them, so I made up descriptive names. If anyone wants them changed (here and in part two) it would be helpful if they could help, since I was using what had stored on my dvr, not a dvd, and I've deleted the episodes already. -User:Topher208 ::I have gone back and rewatched the episode and put them in by act instead of my original names. Damage Control Early in the episode, Captain Jellico orders Science I it to be changed to Damage Control, yet it is shown several times and is still labelled Science I for the rest of the two-part episode. :Clearly, they can't change the panels on the set. Yet this strikes me as a nitpick. We don't know what the stations are used for. The labels "Science I" and "Science II" could be permanent station labels. -- 02:13, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you're referring to here. If you're referring to the production staff neglecting to change the panels, then I'm right with you. That is why I thought it was an interesting note. On the other hand, if we are to take the production staff as infallible, then why haven't they been reconfigured? :::"The aft bulkhead carried several additional consoles. These could be customized as needed (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I") and were reconfigured at least twice. In 2364, the consoles, from starboard to port, were Science I, Science II, Environment, Emergency Manual Override, and Propulsion Systems. By 2365, they were now Science I, Science II, Mission Ops, Environment, and Engineering."'' (From Galaxy class, main bridge) ::It is an interesting point to bring up. It seems strange that there was actual dialogue associated with this point and they didn't bother to do something to change the labels. Plus, it seemed that none of the bridge stations were particularly "hardwired" to do a specific task and were highly customizable. -Topher208 12:17, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::Riker didn't like Jellico, so perhaps he simply ignored the order and Jellico forgot about it?-- 15:06, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::From an in-universe perpective, I thought this might have been the case. But then again, Riker is a professional and he would have followed his Captain's orders regardless of his personal feelings. It's not as if this would have affected many people like the change in duty roster would. I originally tried to include in the summary that Jellico may have been just in disliking Riker and thinking that he wasn't a very good first officer since he couldn't carry out a simple order like reassigning a couple of bridge stations. This, however, was deemed to be simply opinion and removed from the summary. I had noticed that similar notes have been made in other episode's background information sections, so I relocated the error and gave it a more objective viewpoint. -Topher208 09:14, 27 January 2007 (UTC)